plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BF10
to my talk page. This is a place where I will read your comments and reply back to your message wall. And if it is not good, I CENTRINO DUO'D IT (or report/revert it)! Anyways, thank you, and post whenever you want! However, be aware that I will not be available if it is nighttime in my time zone (EST). You can see my time in my time zone here, but I will more likely not be available in most terms of nighttime. ---- When this page reaches 10,000 bytes, I will archive it. ---- I am a forum moderator here, so I am able to close and delete any of your spam threads. If you want a thread reopened, please appeal here, but with a GOOD reason to do so. Read the FAQ below for more information. ---- *FAQ: *Q: Can I edit any part of this page? *A: Yes, but only your own messages below the line. *Q: Hi. I'm here to destroy this page. *A: You better think before you really do it, or else you might get banned. *Q: What is permitted as messages? *A: I permit almost anything EXCEPT for spam, harassment, or swearing. Posting anything with spam or anything likewise will be reverted and you will be risking a report. *Q: Can I be your friend? *A: You sure may, but only if you're nice and helpful. I will put you on my friends list on my userpage. *Q: Why am I on the enemy part of your userpage? *A: It could be because you were mean to me or was spamming on the wiki. *Q: Can you be on the chat? *A: Depends. Mostly, no. *Q: How do I reply to your messages? *A: Post your reply here on my talk page. Replying on your talk page will make it hard for me to found. *Q: My forum thread/message got deleted or closed! *A: Maybe if your post was useful, not spam or anything like that, maybe it wouldn't be like that. *Q: Please reopen my forum thread! *A: Only if: #You provide a good reason to do so. Do not say things like "Please reopen my thread or I will ban you forever!". I may delete the message and I will post on your wall "Your request was not accepted for *insert reason here*. Say something like "I have a reason to reopen my thread. Octo Zombie has been really nerfed, and can shoot small octopis. I even have an image *insert image here*" #I might did it without knowing it was true; I may reopen it. *Q: Can I post more FAQs? *A: Yes. Post your question here! [[User:BF10|'BF10']] [[User talk:BF10|'Orders']] }}}}} Please post below this line ---- Heya, I just have a question. Ya know the voting thing right? Can you tell me how can I make the vote template and add a message for that vote? I'd appreciate it if you can help me :^) Btw, Imps are sure famous arent they? Dont let go (talk) 20:23, January 10, 2016 (UTC)